magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilson Von Egosworth
Cupidtatem (Cupid for short) is Belle Banshee's inseparable best friend, who's also a vile, undead creature of the night. He's a corpse from the Victorian era who, in his determination to find out the reason why he was still rotting on Earth, weak, tired and stinking to high heavens, stumbled across an abandoned house, lonesome and perfect for his plotting of revenge against the human race in. Little did he know, somebody had already inhabited the space and that's when he met Belle, who was unknowingly going to be his companion for the rest of her afterlife. Backstory (still a wip) Cupid's life before death was a good one. He was a wealthy Victorian man, one of the only people with access to good food and drink in his time, who enjoyed being in upper class and adorning clothing only the rich could afford, attending fanciful services and finding many women to court. Every day was wonderful... Well, for him at least. He in fact felt so entitled that he would gladly insult those who were in lower classes, sneering and even sometimes physically and verbally abusing them. He was such a treacherous terror to those in the lower classes (who didn't have the power to stop him) that he had earned himself somewhat of a name in the poorer communities. And they all hated him. When Cupid died of a sudden stroke, his body was buried in a cemetery reserved for the wealthy. His equally snooty family and friends, their hearts broken, mourned for him endlessly, but that didn’t stop the poorer classes from celebrating his demise. Little did the greedy snotbags know, they were sending gravediggers to reclaim Cupid's corpse for money in spite of his unlawful and unpunished actions in the past, and they had been planning it for a very long time. Now that he was dead and unprotected, it was the perfect time to strike with sweet, sweet revenge. Only hours later, his family, struck with dismay and horror, found that in place of his luxurious tomb lay a dismantled headstone, a pile of filthy dirt and a gaping hole where his body once was. The gravediggers soon gladly sold Cupid's body to so-called scientists that paid them back in a pretty penny, planning to take the body and use it for their own devilish and highly illegal deeds, quite impressed at the quality of the corpse. What the people didn’t know was that their devious donation wasn't going to fund any of your average medical studies. These scientists were different. They were masterminds who wanted to find out a way to reanimate the dead. They injected all kinds of strange chemicals and foul substances into Cupid’s body, conducting all sorts of experiments with all kinds of equipment. They thought they had finally found a formula that worked, but it seemed that no matter how much they tried, it didn't want to manifest. Days upon days of working, the corpse was getting quite stale, so after sinking all of their time and resources into the sinister experiment, the scientists were enraged and dumped the putrid corpse, now full of peculiar chemicals, into the ocean to dispose of it once and for all... Or so they thought. Cupid would find himself preserved in the silt and carried along wave by wave, washing ashore onto a land much further away from whence he came a few years later. After decades of preservation, the chemicals had finally been given enough time to build up and settle inside the body and something was starting to stir. On that fateful October night of 2018, people living in a nearby beach town were starting to report strange occurrences. There were puddles of foul-smelling liquids on the footpaths, strange screeches and cursing emanating from the streets and a mysterious, somewhat deformed man was seen sneaking around the town at night. Cupid had woken up as a stinking and spiteful shell of who he once was, and he wanted revenge. Characteristics Punished to forever rot on Earth for his sins, Cupidtatem is serious, sinister, eternally angry and very outspoken. He doesn't care about your feelings and will tell you his opinions exactly how they are; no sugarcoating will do for this fiend! Hurting others makes him cackle, offending friends fills him with glee and putting people in pain gives him shivers. Needless to say, schadenfreude and sadism are some of his best (or worst) qualities. He holds grudges against everything and everyone and sees the worst in everything, even himself. Severe pessimism and hatred are his loudest qualities. What he hates the most are humans, and he wishes ill upon ever single one of the rancid, rambling meatbags. Cupid may not be fragile emotionally, but his physical form is an entirely different story. He can crack open his stomach at will, tear off a limb or snag off his head with very little effort (which, to his dismay, is a feature of his that Belle uses just in spite of him, usually tearing off bit by bit of his being and hiding it around the house just for him to find when he wakes up). In his spare time, Cupid performs grotesque experiments on various small animals in an effort to understand his situation of being an undead corpse, and if he can replicate it with other beings. He has yet to find an answer, but he still has fun watching his victims writhe. Cupid also loves to take walks, contemplating his life decisions and how much he wishes he didn't exist. He has no passions and no goals other than finding a way to off himself off of this vile world, forever stuck undead on Earth with nothing but his seething anger and hatred... And Belle. Oh, Belle. When will she ever notice his love for her? The only woman who treats him well, despite his loathsome behaviours and disgusting acts, tending to his needs and taking care to make sure he has as enjoyable of an afterlife as he can (other than all of the times she's just outright annoying, of course). Why doesn't the girl return his feelings? Maybe it’s his ungodly stench of rotting flesh? Perhaps it’s his habit of spilling strange chemicals everywhere he goes? Could it be because of his past dastardly deeds? Who knows, he sure doesn't! Cupid is also very prone to name-calling by Belle. Gallery Psp6inoh.jpg|Art by NYSdehkidR5 Art Trade 1.jpg|Art by Pomerbash